Zeke Dunbar
Zeke Dunbar is a major character from the inFamous ''series, and appears as a playable character in ''PlayStation All-Stars Fanfiction Royale. His Minion is Neutral Cole MacGrath. Biography HALF AS LONG.... ...twice as bright. Zeke has been best friends wth Cole MacGrath ever since the two were in high school together. Zeke helps Cole in various ways using his knowledge in electrical engineering, providing some back up with his pistol, and most importantly, providing spiritual support for Cole as his only friend after the Empire City Quarantine, for better or for worse. Zeke was also the one who built Cole's amp. THE LEGACY OF ZEKE DUNBAR *''inFamous'' *''inFamous 2'' *''inFamous: Festival of Blood'' *''inFamous: Second Son (Cole's Legacy)'' Arcade Opening Zeke is sitting in a bar as a girl walks up and sits by him. He tries to hit on her, but she ignores him. Once he tells her that he knows Cole MacGrath, she gets interested and asks where he is. Zeke tells her that he's off on some mission, and proceeds to tell her about the time he and Cole were invited to a special event, one with people from all over the universe. Rival Name: '''Vincent Brooks '''Reason: TBA Connection: Both are regular guys who are faced with out-of-the-ordinary events and live in a fantasy world, if you will. In Zeke's case, he is one of the few allies of Cole MacGrath who has no powers, yet still proves to be an excellent ally, helping fix the RFI after it gets damaged. He also narrates both the story of Pyre Night and his adventures in Battle Royale, which turn out to be fantasies. In Vincent's case, he is a regular guy who has nightmares influenced by a demon. He must climb to escape being taken by the monsters of his nightmares, which could result in his death, but are still dreams, nontheless. Both also have trouble with women. Vincent must choose between marrying his girlfriend or starting a relationship with a succubus with which he's having an affair, and Zeke usually has bad luck with the ladies. Both also show interest in a supernatural woman: the succubus Catherine, in Vincent's case, and the vampire Cat, who may or may not have been a drunken hallucination, in Zeke's case. Ending Zeke narrates how he defeated Polygon Man and it cuts back to the bar. The girl tells Zeke that he's a good storyteller and begins to leave with him until Cole arrives. The girl leaves with Cole and tells Zeke that it was an entertaining story. It then cuts back to Zeke, releasing Polygon Man's power as he gets up to follow them. Gameplay Zeke would rely on guns and other weapons due to the fact he is never seen fighting in the series. In addition to weaponry he borrows from the Militia, Zeke also gains weapons used by the vampires in Festival of Blood'' and his own new design of the amp.' Movelist *'Brutal Combo' - Zeke performs a series of basic, yet clumsy, punches. *'Amp Combo' - or + Zeke swings a double-sided cattle prod. *'Double Grenade' - + *'Drop Kick' - + *'Air Drop Kick' - (Air) *'Air Amp Slam' - or + (Air) Swings his cattle prod in a similar manner to the Spear of Destiny *'Grenade Shower' - + (Air) Throws four grenades. *'Double Drop Kick' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Pistol' - Zeke will fire up to four shots of his pistol *'Dunbar Tackle' - or + Zeke tackles the opponent to the ground and can punch them a couple times *'RPG' - + *'Thunder Flop' - + Zeke will trip the opponent with his amp and hit them with it. *'Air Pistol Shot' - (Air) *'Air Dunbar Tackle' - or + (Air) Zeke will tackle the opponent to the ground, falling with them *'Air RPG' - + (Air) *'Thunder Crop' - + (Air) Zeke slams his amp into the ground like a sword center (Circle Moves) *'Taser' - *'Vampire Shuriken' - or + Zeke will throw one of the shuriken used by the vampires *'Crossbow' - + Zeke fires a vampire's crossbow *'Phosphorus Mine' - + Zeke drops a White Phosphorus Mine *'Air Taser' - (Air) *'Air Vampire Shuriken' - or + (Air) *'Air Crossbow' - + (Air) (Aimable) *'Air Phosphorus Mine' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Dunbar Slam' - or *'Over-the-Shoulder Toss' - *'Dunbar Flip' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Trident Amp' (Level 1): Zeke pulls out a car battery and hits the nearest opponent with a prototype "trident" amp. *'The Dunbar Beam' (Level 2): Zeke summons a spotlight and shines it across the stage, instantly KO-ing any opponents caught in the beam, similar to Nariko's Level 2. *'Militia's Secret Weapon' - (Level 3): Zeke drives up in a semi with a nuclear missle on the trailer. The camera shows Zeke in first-person view aiming with binoculars and he locks on to a specific point on the stage. The nuke is then launched and takes out all opponents on the stage. Taunts *'Double Agent:' Zeke points his fingers like a gun and says, "Zeke Dunbar: Double Agent" *'Surrender!:' Zeke points his gun and says, "Surrender, you deviant sub-human homo sapiens!" *'Easy Going:' Zeke takes a sip of beer and stretches. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *'When Selected:' **"You guys asked for it!" **"I can't let Cole have all the fun." **"You're all goin' down!" *'Prematch:' **"Zeke Dunbar: Double Agent." **"How the hell did I get into this?" **"That's right, you better run!" *'Item Pick-up:' **"Awesome!" **"This'll work." **"Yeah, just what I needed." **"I gotta get one of these." **"Nice!" *'Using Trident Amp:' **"Take this!" *'Using The Dunbar Beam:' **"I call it: The Dunbar Beam!" *'Using The Militia's Secret Weapon:' **"It's time to blow you away!" *'Successful KO:' **"I gotcha!' **"Not bad for a non-Conduit, right?" **"Whew. That was close." **"You might get a touch of the melanoma, but hell, you're sick already." **"Another one down." **"I taught Cole that one!" **"I ain't Cole, but I'll still kick your ass." **"Zeke Jedediah Dunbar is the man!" *'Respawn:' **"Cole. I could use a little help, buddy." **"Alright, now you aksed for it." **"You ain't gotta pick on the guy with no powers." **"Don't shoot my ass!" **"(coughs)...fit as a fiddle." **"I'm fine." **"Ah hell." Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Zeke rolls in and points his fingers like a gun and says, "Zeke Dunbar: Double Agent." Zeke walks in and cocks his gun and says, "How the hell did I get into this?" Zeke runs in and starts shooting wildly, and then says, "That's right, you better run!" Zeke walks in and stetches, before cocking his gun. Winning Screen Cracks his knuckles and says, "Cole ain't the only guy you gotta worry about." Taunts the losers and says, "I just kicked your ass without powers" Sits down on a couch and grabs a beer. Zeke shares a beer with a girl at a bar. Losing Screen Zeke kneels defeated. Zeke is seen kneeling and tries to point his gun, but falls over. Zeke falls asleep on his couch. A women at a bar slaps Zeke out of his chair. Results Screen Victory: Zeke is seen sleeping on his couch. Loss: Zeke is seen kneeling. Idle Animation Zeke stands holding his pistol in a similar manner to Chris Redfield in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, and will occasionally stretch or yawn. Costumes New Marais The default appearance of Zeke from inFamous 2. Militia Zeke Zeke's outfit from when he acted as a spy in the Militia. Empire City Zeke wearing the outfit he wore in Empire City . Trivia *Zeke's arcade mode is nearly identical to the opening and ending of inFamous: Festival of Blood, but replaces the story of Cole being bitten by a vampire with Zeke entering the Battle Royale. Category:DLC Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:InFamous Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Characters